


You are tired

by Pearly_Pornography



Series: RPGmaker Game Bullfuckery [1]
Category: Pen Pals - Fandom
Genre: Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Beating, Depression, Double Penetration, Drabble, Drunk Sex, Emetophilia, Gang Rape, Gangbang, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, M/M, Pegging, Sex Toys, Watersports
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-20
Updated: 2015-06-20
Packaged: 2018-04-02 23:03:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,034
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4077139
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pearly_Pornography/pseuds/Pearly_Pornography
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I wish I had made you happier while it lasted.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You are tired

_In time, you will be fine._

Face-down, nails-up, neck bones straining against flesh. Each column twitched with every move -- Gag was drunk again. Every single slide of vertebrae made his heart thump, and his ears ring like train whistles. He felt alone again, and no amount of alcohol could keep him company.

"Hey there."

A hard hand placed over Gag's shoulder, and he didn't even care. "You look messed up. We can take good care a'you."

"N-no thank you." 

"Don't act all entitled." With little thought, the first man threw the scrawny boy over his shoulder, hauling him away. With blurred eyes, Gag could see he had a bit of an entourage. Nobody took any actions to stop anything, so he assumed that his existence mattered littler than he expected.

They threw the little panda-esque man into a nearby alley, surrounded by trash and detritus. The smell of dog urine was the first thing Gag noticed, having owned a dog himself one time, and the larger man pressed Gag's cheek to the piss-smelling ground. The dirt and gravel stuck to his pale cheek, now flushed with the aftereffects of a strong alcohol. 

"Name's Pinch, now y'know what to yell at night."

Pinch. A fitting name, for certain.

He shed a bitter tear onto the sidewalk, somehow thinking of how his mother would feel. How would she feel, seeing her beautiful son be overpowered by some stranger? And he knew what was coming next. He could barely face anyone before this.

"Ma..." He mumbled to himself. Pinch grasped his scruffy, black hair and pulled his face forward.

"You beggin' for your mother? Figures, I'd get a goddamn pansy."

"Pants 'em, Pinch!" One of his friends yelled out. She sounded like she smoked far too much, and her throat was torn at the seams. "I wanna see what 'is cock looks like, I wanna see if it's as pale as 'is face!"

"Cool it, Blush." The lady's voice petered out substantially at Pinch's command. Pinch, Blush, and a third one. Gag did not feel fear, moreso he felt resentment. Towards Pinch? No, moreso towards himself. Though it was nothing new. At this point resentment could just be called Gag's version of indifference. Blush gently flattened her palm over his cheek, rubbing a thumb upon his quivering lip. She only moved her hand when Pinch waved her away.

The third one stepped up. Tall, skinny, a sort of teal tint in his flesh. 

"I get first dibs." He spoke in a monotone, though Gag assumed he was a bit childish.

"No fair! I wanna do him!" Blush smacked him on the nose. "Piiiiinch, Damp is being stupid!"

Pinch. Blush. Damp.

An uninterested grunt blew from Pinch's nose, and it seemed he was less than eager to give away first use of the fresh meat. "Damp can stick it in his mouth or whatever, I don't care, I wanna get to the good stuff."

"Bleh!" Blush spat at Damp, who gave her a satisfied smirk. "Figures you'd get in first, lucky bastard." Damp ignored her complaints, turning back to the victim, and fuddled with the zipper of his pants. Gag shuddered at the sight of hair, and worn underpants. The musk almost made him want to vomit, as Damp pressed his bulge to Gag's miniscule nose, snickering as Gag shed a bitter tear.

It stuck out like a sore thumb. As length in genitalia goes, Gag could only assume that Damp reigned supreme. It wasn't thick, but it was long, he feared he might suffocate. Damp, now his superior, had one command.

"Suck on it."

Gag was too much of a pansy to deny him, though his thumping heart willed him to slap the man and run. He pressed his tongue to the head, licking here and there to see if maybe Damp would get impatient and tell them to split. However, he had different plans, pressing a firm yet gentle hand behind Gag's head. Without saying much, Gag did quite live up to his name.

He felt as though he were on the verge of asphyxiation, Damp's excessive length crammed into his maw. Even without width, he felt as though he was filled gum-to-gum and tongue-to-roof with, for lack of a better word, cock meat. Blush was rummaging through her purse in the corner of his eye, seeming to be handling all sorts of sex paraphernalia. He couldn't help but wonder if Blush was actually interested in the sex, or just the effects of her toy collection. 

She settled for a few things, and quite honestly, Gag wasn't even in the mood to question what kind of wild woman carries these things on her person. Damp gave little word before shooting his load, and the panda-esque alcoholic was less than prepared for such endeavors.

It came out of his nose, and the moment Damp finished rubbing out his orgasm on Gag's face, he vomited out the sticky goo. Moments later, he was sick a second time, though it was merely unfinished food and the remnants of alcohol. Damp said nothing, and simply petted Gag's head in an almost loving way. If he had it in him, he would cry.

"Don't waste 'im." Pinch finally spoke, who for awhile stood behind and quite calmly looked over Gag's backside. "I mean, Blush probably wants that end too, y'know."

"Can't we just double? Damp always gets to do the fun things, and I brought my strappies!" Gag could quite honestly say something the length of Blush's forearm would never fit in any of his orifices, let alone while someone else already took residence. But these people didn't care much for his comfort.

"Fine. Whiny bitch..." A finger or two slipped just below the lip of Gag's soft, pliable yoga pants, pulling them down just to his scrawny knees. The only thing between his bare backside and Pinch's face were a pair of particularly unclean briefs. Scars dotted his thighs, because up there was where he always believed he could hide them. Upon removing his tattered old jacket, his arms revealed similar marks -- quite possibly why he hated summer in his teenage years.

His arse was introduced to the cold outside air, much like when a child first exits the womb, and similarly, Gag seemed less than thrilled. He was very average, as the length of his unmentionables went, and still had a bad case of phimosis. He looked almost like a child.

"I feel like a pedo now, man." Blush almost seemed disappointed. "Hehe, it's got a few stitches still there."

His voice came in short spurts and whines as Blush, very casually, played with his butt. It was right, and rightfully so, having been built to expel and not to take in. He had no need for a wide hole.

"Pull it open and look in." Pinch snickered under his breath. 

"Too tight." Blush responded matter-of-factly. Pinch nodded in understanding, very calmly fiddling through Blush's "supply kit" in search of what Gag assumed to be less than pleasing. Annoyingly enough, Blush only seemed to carry inhumanly large sex toys.

The plug was as wide as his boney, stickly fist, though with a bit of graduation in size. A mere annoyance, Gag felt, as most things were. He didn't have the energy to be terrified or hurt, just slightly inconvenienced. Blush flattened a hand on his back, getting the purple plug where it was supposed to be, and slowly twisting in the first nub. No lube, no saliva, not even a bit of foreplay on his part.

To say it burned and hurt would be an understatement. Gag gritted his teeth, so much as clenching every muscle in his behind to expel the sensation. However, Blush was strong, twisting it further in in a corkscrew motion. Though he was scared and hurt, his rod stuck up -- a white flag signalling his surrender. Just before the sensations came to a peak, Blush pulled the plug out. It fell in front of Gag's mouth, and he licked away the filth dutifully.

"There, now he's all gaped and clean."

"Ladies first."

"Naw, loosen him up for me. I don't play nice."

Pinch pressed his thumbs to Gag's tender arse-cheeks, spreading them away from one another. Once again, no preparation or even a false lubricant. He would have preferred strawberry fucking ice cream over absolutely nothing. Not only that, but Pinch had one thing Damp did not -- Girth. Not only was it long, but it was fat, and Pinch didn't believe in slowing down. It all crammed up into Gag's backside with no care.

It was painful, and little enjoyment came from it, even when Pinch harshly banged into Gag's prostate as though he were slapping him internally. It was too much, he wanted to say, but it came out as whines and howls from the back of his throat. He was...too tired to do things like speak words, or think things.

His memories drew back to a simple time. Maman, he wondered...where she was now? Was she sleeping, as most people should be? Was she alone, or was she with someone? It was an odd, silly question, but Gag loved her, he loved her very, very much.

The odd lapse of thought was interrupted by Damp, pressing his genitalia once more against Gag's upper lip. He knew what to do, at this point, and it was a viable distraction. He wished he were home. It pushed back so far that it hit his uvula and then--

He was sick, all over Damp's crotch. The response was a violent slap across the face, Damp now reeking of vomit. Pinch was laughing through his nose from behind, sounding like he smoked a pack of cigarettes a day.

"Do that again. He got all tight."

Damp was in the process of sticking his puke-encrusted prick back into Gag's mouth, and with a fist he harshly thumped on Gag's spine. It was a painful feeling, but his body did clench instinctively, so he supposed Pinch had his reasons. The universe slowed to a crawl, and everything blurred together. The feelings became nothing, because there was too many. Damp's fists on his back, Damp's genitals in his mouth, Pinch doing him from behind so harshly that he felt as though he were being torn in half...

And then he remembered that Blush existed.

It was mostly because she walked by with that horrifyingly long dildo against her lips, for one reason or another. Possibly she was being kind and giving it a more slippery outside. It had ridges on the end, most likely to satisfy her own womanly bits, or possibly just for traction. In the end, when she put it in, it just extended his agony.

Another load entered his mouth, and when he pulled out, each milliliter of sickness came flooding out with whitish spots. Gag went limp on Damp's disgusting-smelling knee, almost feeling tired. The universe was quiet, but he wasn't asleep. He was just tired. He was always tired, even when he was quite frankly being raped, and he smelled of vomit and alleyway detritus. He was just tired.

Pinch blew his wad inside, and it was very warm. Like hot water or maybe marshmallow, quite frankly two things Gag wouldn't want in too many of his orifices. After that, Pinch was just bored, and left. Damp followed suit, and Blush hung behind to put her hands on Gag some more.

But she got bored too.

Thus, he was left there. Like a limp corpse, like a puppet, nobody wanted to so much as see whether he was alright, or unhurt, or even breathing. Which he understood. As human beings went, Gag was one of the lesser ones.

He didn't want to soil his clothes all too much, but it was inevitable. He'd rather do that than excrete possibly hours of reproductive juice all over the ground. He wasn't an exhibitionist in the slightest, and the idea of someone walking by was...no fun. Mildly inconveniencing. Slightly embarrassing. He was too tired for this, really, far too tired. Too tired for anything, or anyone.

In time, he would wake up with energy.


End file.
